The Missing Episode of Star Trek!
by Elisa Ghost Writter
Summary: My Humorous fiction story of what would the missing story of Star Trek be like? Read it to find out! Though to warn you i put all chapter in to one chapter document because I'm lazy. M for mature sex and lang., humor, and romance plus action and sci. fi.


**The Missing Episode!**

**The lost world, the homo planet of alien witches!**

**The star fleet on star trek enterprise was in system failer. Alarms going off. They were going to crash. Caption Jim Kirk gave the okay to take in their escape pod. Everyone got on the pod except caption Kirk he's pod wouldn't budge. So he crashed on the planet while trying to take off in he's shuttle. Spock and the crew looked all over for him but never found he's body. This is the beginning of the end…. This is how it begun….this is how it started….this is how it will happen…**

**This is how it will end…**

It was getting colder by the hour. The sun was beginning to set and not knowing how far he was from he's crew. Barely able to open he's eyes he tried to move at first he had some trouble but then he lifted he's leg and then the other using he's arms to pull himself up. Finally when he was able to open he's eyes all the way he realized he was still in he's shuttle with only but a mere scratch on he's arm. He brushed himself off and walked out of the shuttle. Walked out a yard and looked back at he's ship one last time all smashed up before heading off to find he's crew.

Meanwhile Spock and Awhora were discussing the amount of food and water to give to the rest of their crew. Some were assigned to scout the area for Kirk and in the mourning to head off in their shuttle to look for the wreckage and send a distress signal.

Back to Caption Kirk walking threw a forest wondering who or what civilization could light a fire all the way at the end? Could it be he's crew or another alien race? Let's find out!

When he got all the way to the camp fire he saw these ugly purple alien bald aliens holding hands dancing around the fire chanting these high pitch squalling noises so ear piercing Kirk had to plug he's ears. He stepped back and moaned at the deafening noise and tripped on a rock and the purple aliens stopped and turned and looked at Caption Kirk. He got right back up put he's right hand over he's heart and another arm foreword with he's palm opened up and said how. Which is an Indian expression of hello.

"I am Caption Jim Kirk. My space ship crashed and landed and we come in peace. May I have some help finding my crew so we can get back home?"

They all have this high pitch yelp signaling their leader. Jim fell to he's knees and covered he's ears. Still not good enough he passed out right when the aliens stopped. They took Jim and put him on a altar inside their building made out of stone. These aliens didn't believe in cutting down trees for shelter. When Kirk came to there was this purple alien hovering over him whispering in some weird hypnotic way. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Then he felt a knife pierce part of he's skin. The purple alien leader carved a symbol of a female on he's stomach. It was a cross but a loped circle at the begging or the carving. It stung like hell then he saw the alien clocked in dark purple over he's light shinny purple skin raise he's hands up to the sky summoning power and thrusted it into Jim. Lightening that rose he's body up half way to the ceiling. Jim screamed and fell back down on the altar and hit he's head on the stone passing out.

Meanwhile the scouts came back with sad news they still haven't found Jim.

"Well wait till mourning and head out in our shuttles and try to find the wreckage. there is a possibility he didn't make it out of the ship." Said Spock.

The crew get into their pod shuttles and fall asleep.

Meanwhile back to Jim Kirk he awakens in pain and sits up to find all the purple jovial looking aliens to have vanished. Touches he's forehead because of a pounding headache. He stumbles a bit and looks around and finds occult potions and symbols everywhere and candles and skeletons that looked alien.

"To hell with this I'm outta here! What the…. Is it me or does my voice sound feminine?" Says Jim.

He freaks out looking for a mirror and grips he's hair and cries out, "Holy shit what have they done to my hair?" Looking at he's long blonde curly hair in shock, he's hair all the way down he's shoulders.

"Ah, ah, oh, aw, aw, nooooooooooo!" Jim cries out in he's new female voice and faints to the floor just like a woman.

The next mourning Jim awakes in he's space shuttle wearing a Kelvin Klink thong underwear and a white toga. He comes out of he's pod and one of the men comment, " So had a good sleep in your Tepee Mr. Thong Toga man?"

Spock just raises up one eyebrow and goes, "humph." then just stares him down until he laughs and walks away. Then Spock walks back into he's shuttle just as a gust of wind picks up and he's toga flys up showing he's ass. The crew ate, got dressed and fly over using their scanner locater to locate the crashed ship if they can. They cat combed the whole entire area until they found the stone building with these purple aliens out in front what appeared to be arguing over something. They saw them take out a blonde woman dressed in their clothes and tie her up to a pole and lay branches they found already broken off from trees and stacked them a few feet in front of her.

"She dressed in our clothes but I don't seem to recognize her. Does anyone know who she is?" Spock said over a walkie talkie receiver built into the shuttle. No, from everyone.

"Well we have to do something. This is a forbidden planet my ancestors never travel to until now. Obviously just like before they don't like outsiders, don't want peace and refuse to help us. For all we know they could be responsible for our space ship crash. I just don't know why enterprise sent us here and not tell us that these alien civilization kept secret for protection and not wanting anyone to go or know their location….why now….perhaps they didn't want the rest of the Falcon race to know they found their location and was afraid if they told us everything we wouldn't go and I think their right." Replied Spock.

Another person in the intercom responded , "I've never heard of or seen purple aliens before." in a Russian accent.

"Me and the two shuttles on my left and right will come with me to save her. Lets go." Off Spock went off to save Jim, Caption Kirk.

Spock landed he's shuttle on top of some of the purple aliens as did the other two crashing right on their alien dispute crowd. The rest of the aliens ran off into the building squealing to alert the others. Spock covered he's ears in pain until they left. Got out with the rest when they believed the clearing was safe and untied the woman and Spock carried her into he's shuttle. She replied I never new you were such a gentleman Spock? Then two purple alien soldiers came out with crystal wands that shot white lightening at them and the crew was shooting their laser guns at them and two got hit and got burned to a crisp and the aliens were unharmed and Spock ordered the crew to get back into the shuttle and let's go before more come. So they all run back in and a few more lightening strikes misses them.

The woman brings her face up to Spock and said, "I thought I died and gone to hell." Jim laughed and continued. "I'm glade you found me you always seem to Spock."

"Spock raised both he's eyebrows and gave a, "humph." Then continued, "I'm sorry I don't believe I recognize you but you seem to be familiar. Are you new?" Asked Spock.

"No, we've been friends for a very long time but you seem to look different to me now. More Handsome." Jim ran her finger down he's face and smiled all flirty.

Spock looking all confused replied, "I'm sorry miss but I don't recall ever since the last time I died and came back my memory is not all what it use to be."

"I know, I know all about that, I was there."

"Are you sure because I don't recall seeing you there either?"

"So how did you find me?"

Spock sat her down on the passenger side and put on their seat belts. Spock took off and said, "We were trying to find Jim but we couldn't find him so we suspected the worse. We thought maybe he never made it out of the ship and we tried to locate it but we couldn't. Doesn't seem to be in distance enough to find it on the locater. We think those aliens were somehow responsible for our crash. Enterprise should never have sent us here. I should have known this was their planet."

"What you've meet them before? Who are they? What do you call them? I tried telling to them but they can't understand anything I was saying."

"Of course they only know two languages theirs and their enemy, Falcon. Us Falcons are forbidden by ancestor law never to land in their territory. A deal long time ago to prevent war. They aren't to visit out planet and they don't visit ours. They kill any outsider that don't belong to their planet. The Star Fleet had been warned but they couldn't give up a chance to send us here to find out that it was true they've found the planet the Falcons kept secret. I didn't even remember what planet or location their from, I never cared. I didn't believe anyone would be stupid enough to send us here. They are more powerful and dangerous then Romulians and us Falcons. They use spells and magic and so on. They can also telepathically talk to each other. They worship an evil God. They usually sacrifice outsiders and animals to their God. Their barbaric and have been known to have visited Earth and done evil experiments on Earthlings. Terrible barbaric race."

"ya, I've seen. They had me on an altar levitated me up into the air and some weird satanic occult potions, symbols, candles, and alien skeletons every where. I believe they've cursed me."

"Interesting, well talk more about this later. I think I see something in the clearing."

"Is it our ship?"

"Little more closer to make sure. I don't want to give our hopes up."

"Spock I need to tell you something important."

"Please not now, we need to find Jim."

"It's about Jim, Spock…. I'm….." Cut off….

"Look it is the enterprise!"

Jim looks out the window and gazes at the wreckage.

"I thought I'd never see my space ship again."

"Your space ship, don't you mean Jim's…"

Another space ship comes down next to the wrecked Enterprise. Jim and Spock star out at them and wave. He lands and greets them.

"Greetings, I presume you're here to rescue us."

"Hello Spock he's we are. Were delightful you all still alive. Were is Caption Kirk" Say's a male star fleet officer.

"We couldn't find him. We believe he could be still in the ship. Were afraid he never made it out."

"Sorry to hear that. May we help you to look for him?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay then lets get to it."

Spock and the rest of the crew searched for Jim but couldn't find him. Jim in he's new female body felt to embarrassed at the moment to tell everyone that she was him. So she went along with Spock pretending to look for Jim. Then the sun started to set and they gave up for today.

The crew wondered if Jim was dead or out wandering looking for him. Perhaps the aliens captured him. If so was it too late to rescue him? Have they already sacrificed him to their God? Who is this God?

Spock went for a short walk threw some trees to take a leak. When He was finished shortly Jim caught up with him.

"Hey there."

Taken by surprise Spoke turned around.

"You startled me for a seconded."

"Really, you….startled."

"I just finished taking a leak."

"Oh, well I didn't see anything. Don't worry It's nothing I haven't seen already."

"I suppose you have. So how many men up board the ship have you've dated?"

"No, sorry. That's not what I meant."

"Well can you please enlighten me on the subject?"

"Well, it's a long story. It's not important right now. I'm dearly sorry about Jim. I know he was a dear friend to you."

"Thanks, he's my best friend. He'll be missed by many. I'm still not giving up. We will go back tomorrow and fight those aliens and search for Jim in their head quarters."

"Lets find a place to sit so we can discuss more about your plan."

"Yes, why not."

They walked to a wooden thick log and sat down.

She leans her head on he's shoulder and sighs.

"I have a secret but I don't know how to tell you."

"Maybe you can show me?"

"Yes you could just zap my mind. I just don't want that right now. The way I look at you is different. I feel different. I am different. If only you knew what those aliens did to me. Your right about their power. We should have never came here. I just can't say right now. I'm too embarrassed."

"Whatever it is I believe we can help you get threw with it. We have counselors to. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Right now I need a friend. I want to experience something I've never felt before especially about you. I'm so curious. I mean I've been with a green alien woman before but not an alien man."

She sits on he's lap and unbuttons her shirt and Spock looks down at her breasts.

"Can you give me what I want? Do you know what I want?"

She looks into he's eyes for a brief moment and so does Spock. She quickly looks away, not wanting him to know who she really is.

"Your eyes are misty like you want to cry. I don't want to take advantage of you. Your beautiful. You go both ways?"

"Why not? We both need someone right now. I can now see what a nice handsome gentleman you are. Look at me. I'm I sexy to you?"

"Yes, you are. I just don't have sex with strangers."

"Spock I'm no stranger I've known you many years before, younger, at the academy. You don't understand but you will."

"Sure. Why not!"

Spock kissed her. Jims eyes were closed. They French kiss. Spock runs he's finger's down Jim's new female hair and down her body and grabbed her ass. Jim took off her shirt and Spock sucked on Jim's breasts. Jim kissed Spock again and pulled down he's pants and did him right there on the bench. Hoping up and down, getting turned on loving he's new breasts feeling them bouncing up and down. Spock grabbed them then ran he's fingers down to her ass and grabed it and pushed Jim more harder into him ramming her like a jack hammer. Jim thought Spock was such a stud. Jim was just making the best he could of what the aliens did to him and wasn't sure if he could ever get he's manly body back and was a friend and need. He felt love for he's friend but can Falcon's or even half breeds feel love specially for a human or was he's father the only one? He knew Spock has kissed human ladies here and there but he's never seen him be in love or a real relationship with anyone. Was he ever curious? Maybe now.

Jim didn't know if he could tell Spock she was Jim but he can't let them believe he is dead. I have to do something Jim thought. For right now this will do. I hope he forgives me. He's a fantastic kisser and knows how to plow a woman. Wow!

Jim, she kissed Spock again and moaned and whimpered in he's mouth. He/she loved every moment of it. Felt so much ecstasy it was unbelievable he took her breath away. They kept making out until they feel off the log. Spock feel on top of Jim's boobs and started sucking on them. Wiggling he's face in her boobs Jim giggled.

"So you do like woman boobies?"

"So you do like dick? Replied Spock.

Jim giggled like a girl and deep throated him this time. This time Spock moaned and raised he's eyebrows up in delight and kissed back enjoying what a great kisser she is. Forgetting if he ever asked her name. He stopped kissing her and kept plowing into her. Then asked;

"Sorry, I never asked you your name miss."

"Don't worry I tell you soon enough. Just keeping doing what your doing and keep doing it to me. Focus on me and nothing else you sexy man. I thought I'd never see you again Spock?"

"I never thought I'd be having sex today but here I am doing you. I like it a lot."

"How you feel."

"Sex with you is great."

"Does it feel good? You feel so good mmmmmm…"

"Ya, you do to. Your beautiful! I'm glad you feel so good."

"I think I love you! Oh Spock! Oh ya! Ah, aw, oh ,mmmmmm, oh yes, yes, yes….!" "Oh ya, come with me, mmmmmmm, ah,oh,mmmmmm,ha,ha,ah…!"

"Harder Spock. Give it to me!" Jim pulls he's hair and says, "Fuck me Spock!"

Spock rams into her harder and harder. They moan and groan. Kissing and clutching their waist and Jim grabs he's ass. Spock likes it and kisses Jim hard and passionately. They look as if their falling in love but is it really or is it lust or just a deep connection of friendship between each other?

"Oh, ah, ooooh, yes!, Yes!, yes, yes, yes! Fuck I've come. Thank you, I love you man! I will always be your friend ..Jim's not dead. He's here!"

"Oh, ahh! Mmmm. I've come to. Thanks! I'm also confused. What about Jim?"

Spock laid he's face on her cheek and was breathing hard just as Jim is. Jim hugged Spock and kissed he's cheek then grabbed he's hand and kissed it. Jim laid over to her side and looked into Spock's eyes then kissed him and he grabbed her head and made out with her running he's hand threw her curls. Then they stopped and cuddled until they feel asleep.

The next mourning they awoke to having half of Jim's crew standing around them whispering and soft laughs. Jim and Spock covered themselves with their clothes on the ground real quickly.

"So I see you two had some fun last night. We heard you, you know. We came hear wanting to know what your plan was Spock you stud." Said Awhora.

"Ummm….sorry will get dressed and I'll explain. Just leave us for now thank you." Said Spock.

When they left Jim and Spock got changed. Spock picked up her shirt and noticed it said Jim but he was like no way is she Jim, unless she's sleeping with him to?

"This shirt says Jim. Why do you have Jim's shirt? Do you know where he is? Are you sleeping with him to?"

"Not exactly! I'll explain everything I promise just give Jim sometime to come around later today and if not then go after him and plan your attack against those evil purple "teletuby" aliens. Ha! Ha! Don't worry, not true but right now that's not important. We need to head over. Lets go."

Jim grabs he's shirt and puts it on. Then Spock notices a letter fell out of the pocket. He picks it up and reads it. A letter with Jims name on it and he's written plan about he's mission on this planet to search for specific life forms in certain divided areas and which paired up team and so and so…..

Spock thought: _Why would she have Jim's letter in her pocket, unless she's not from our crew and she killed him and stole Jim's pants and shirt. By God what have I done? Have I had sex with the enemy? Jim's killer? Hell no! I will kill her myself if it's true first I will read her mind to find out who she is. Is she sent by those aliens? Did they kill him? Someone will pay._

Jim turned around and said, "Spock hurry up!" He trailed right behind her.

When Spock and Jim caught up to their crew Spock told them of he's plan.

"I plan to wait a while for Jim to come back and if he's not here by then will have to attack those purple aliens and search their hide out. Let's just hope it not too late."

"Don't worry Spock I believe I may know where he is."

"I must certainly figure you probably would. What have you've done with him?"

"Ha, ha Spock I didn't think of you as such a funny man with a sense of humor. Can I speak to you in privately?"

"Why, so you can have your chance to stab me in the back."

"Spock, I thought you liked her. What's up with you? Why are you attacking this woman?" Awhora asked.

"I don't believe she's who we think she is. Perhaps she in on it with those purple things out there and that's why she seduced me and convincing me to hold off searching for Jim. So it would be too late. Tell me can anyone identify who she is?"

"Is this true miss?" Asked Awhora.

"No! I know Jim more then I know any of you. I just…"

"You just what? What is your name? Who are you? No one can recognize you. Were you Jims secret girlfriend?"

"Look what those aliens did to me was horrible and that's why you don't recognize me, they changed me but they didn't change who I am and what I stand for and my loyalty. Please believe that I didn't do nothing to him and I'm not he's girlfriend either. You'll find out soon enough I promise he's alive and he'll explain everything later. I promised not to tell you but he's off exploring and walking around and he promised he'd be right back. I know you've worrying but rest assure he's alive and fine and soon all of this will make sense." Said Jim.

"I would like to believe you but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he tell you first and not me?"

"Please just believe me let him explain when he comes back. If he's not back soon then you can assume the worst and go hunting for him."

"I'm not convinced. Why would he go off exploring by himself."

"Well not just exploring but to find something or discover something. Something like that. He doesn't know if he has much time left and I knew where he was when he didn't want to be found after what they did to him. So I promised not to tell you but allow him to explain himself when he comes back. I swear this will all blow over if you give him time. Please?"

"I believe you. That makes sense he only told you because you were there when he wanted to be alone. What did they do to him? Did he tell you anything else or what he's doing or if he knows what he's doing. Whatever it is he was foolish to trail off alone."

"I know Spock and he told me to say he's sorry and I love you as much as he does as a friend. I know you can't but maybe one day. Also no he wouldn't go into full detail. He wanted to figure things out is what I'm guessing or trying to plan he's move against them in revenge or wanted to take a walk to vent out what happened to him. I don't know. I'm not going to assume anything and nether should you. Let him explain when he gets back. Lets go Spock I want to talk. It's important."

Jim and Spock left to go to he's pod. When they got in and closed the door they sat down.

"Spock I love you! I really like Jim to, he's like a brother to me. It's okay if that was a one time thing. I just wanted you to know that okay."

"Alright!"

Spock then looks into her eyes when she comes closer to he's face. He notices she has Jim's eyes. She kind of looks like him in a sisterly way.

"You have Jim's eyes and you look related to him. Are you sure your not he's long lost sister are you?"

"Oh no! Sorry. I know him very well, maybe more then you."

"Is that's so. Well you can probably remember more than I can."

"Is that true the resurrected never are the same as they once were when they die and come back to life?"

"Sort of. I guess some memory loss can do that to you. There's some things I will never want to forget."

"Oh, what's that." Jim leans in closer and Spock kisses her and they passionately make out. Then Jim unzips Spock's pants and sucks he's cock, he's sexy long dick.

"AH! Oh ya girl your doing a fine job. Keep sucking. Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm. You taste so good. Mmmmmm."

"Ya, you like that."

"Ya, mmmmmmmmm."

"Oh, ya, yes, yes. Mmmmmmm, haaa!Mmmmm. Ooooh!"

After twenty minutes of Jim slurping Spock's cock.

"Oh, Spock I am Jim. Mmmmm." She said in a gargled voice.

"Ahhh, ohhh, yaaa! What did you say! Your Jim, your joking. Ah, oh, mmmmm, oh ya! Feels so good. So so good at dick sucking. Wow! Oh hell I'm about to come. Ah, mmmmmm, ahhhh, yaaaaa, eh, yes!"

Spock came inside of Jim's mouth and she swallowed.

"Mmmmmmm. Your sperm taste so good. I never thought I would ever suck dick. You're the fist man dick I sucked. In fact you're the first man I fucked."

"Excuse me Miss!"

"Ya, remember Spock I told you I've been with woman."

"I thought you implied you've been with men to."

"Sorry you misunderstood. I said your penis is nothing I haven't seen before. I grew up with men and practically all my friends are men. Shower with them to. What made you want to be with a women?"

"Their beautiful but your handsome. That's what I want for right now. I want to have fun and explore where no man or woman had gone before and beyond on Enterprise and to discover myself. You understand?"

"Yes! You are beautiful."

"Thanks! I have to tell you my secret before you pull your pants up."

"What? Why?"

"Shhhh! Just listen."

Spock caressed her hair. Then looked into her eyes and took he's other hand on her cheek to caress her face.

"Well please I hope you don't get upset I know your good at keeping your emotions under control so I'll know you'll be disappointed. So sorry in advanced. I do love you but those aliens up there changed me. I wasn't like this before. I wasn't so pretty and feminine either."

"Well spit it out!"

" Oh I can't It's so humiliating. These will never bee the same and I'll never be able to do what we did again not when I tell you the truth."

"You've lost me." Spock said with he's left eyebrow arched to the side.

"Sorry I can't tell you." Jim hugged Spock.

"Well can you at least tell me your name miss?"

"Yes my name is Mij."

"Mij! How funny your name is Jim spelt backwards. What a coincidence.

"I damn you Spock. No my name isn't Mij and I can't keep this from you any longer it's gone on long enough. If I go on any longer I'll risk you and your friendship with Jim even more."

"Woman. Spit it out. You can tell me I'll try to have an opened mind."

"My name is, my name is…"

"Yes, yes, spit it out."

"My name is Jim!" She said in shame as she put her head down on her lap on her hands covering her face. Jim started crying.

"Girl you can't be serious. You can't be Jim your female unless your trying to say your parents named you the same name as Caption Kirk?"

"No, I am Jim. I was Jim. A real man, Caption of Enterprise. Now my ship is ruined. I have nothing left not even my manhood. Being a woman is driving me insane I can't take it with all these emotions and sexual desires I've never had before. I can't take it. Forgive me Spock. Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are but I'm having a hard time believing this. I'm shocked. How can this be. You mean those alien witches did this to you?"

"Yes, it's all their fault. They put a spell on me that's ruining me. Now what my reputation? What's next, you? You don't believe me but if I show you, you will. Go ahead Spock!" Jim stopped sobbing, wiping he's tears.

Spock looked into Jim's female mind while she's sitting on he's lap.

Spock became misty eyed as he felt he/she's love for him. Seeing what the aliens did to him made him mad. He felt sorry for Jim but felt the need to be he's friend and caress him. Spock did and hugged her. Then stared down at he's bonkers.

"Well they sure did a fine boob job."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You've picked up quit a sense of humor."

"Ya, well we don't have to tell the rest. They might not be so understanding. Perhaps I will have to do something I haven't considered until now. I'm going to get my father on the phone immediately. The treaty has been breached and they'll come down here and take care of everything. Will take care of this and send you back in your body. Unless you wanna stay and maybe we can fool around a little bit more?"

"I would love to but I can't for my crew and ship. We have a job to do. Come on Spock. Let's go!"

**End Chapter Prolog !**

Spock called he's father and he's father ordered the planet to be under attack. First they came down peacefully making sure the star fleet and crew of enterprise gets off safely guarantee that they have Jim safely but he's under psychological evaluation and will see him later. They go off rampaging the woods to the stone alien castle and go into battle shooting them in distraction while Spock and Some professor and he's dad go into the building and look for their witch book. The professor finds it and tells spoke he is able to read their language. He secretly studies their race. He did the ritual and incantation for reversing the spell and carving a male pagan symbol on he's chest. Then Jim levitates and falls back down and awakes as a man. He gets up and Spock shakes he's hand. Then Jim hugs him and Spock jokes and says now don't be getting all lovey dovey on me man. Jim laughs and says not at all. The spell is reversed. I am free! Thank you. Lets go and kick some purple telatuby's alien ass!

They go out in a blaze of glory. Zapping them into dust with their laser guns. They get into their ship and the professor with a bag of the aliens stuff he collected in their altar room. They blasted up and anilated the whole alien planet in genocide. Nuking their whole world.

Bombs and explosions and volcanic eruptions wiping them all out, destroying them once and for all!

Then a few episodes later and a movie Jim gets lost in the nexus and gets tricked in a false world reality that he's wife is alive and that she's having orgies with Jim and Spock. Until one day Caption Jean-Luke Picard comes to the rescue 75 years later and convinces Jim that this is a fake reality created by the nexus making him live out delusional fantasies that aren't real. To get him to go back in time to save a planet once more from being destroyed. Only to die in the process while Spock dies of old age.

**The End!**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author._Gene_" _Roddenberry_ (August 19, 1921 – October 24, 1991) No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. _Gene_" _Roddenberry_ (August 19, 1921 – October 24, 1991)


End file.
